The Abyss
|| The Abyss - Free insanity! Limited time offer!|| The history of The Abyss The days of the Global Moderator System Originally just called Abyss, this room was famous for its attitude, regular visits from trolls, and all things generally unce-unce. We all know unce-unce can be awesome, right? Anywho, the regulars ( called Abyssians ) became annoyed with the target placed on the room due to it being at the top of the room list, and using their awesome attitude they managed to birng a "The" to the front of the room name. This gave birth to The Abyss, and was the start to making the room a peaceful place. With the new room name, many people began to feel a bit more at ease. The first owner was the legendary Spartakips, only a few of the current Abyssians have seen him in The Abyss. He passed the room onto invalid_user, who ushered in what many people considered to be the golden days of The Abyss. She would eventually leave ( some say due to conflict ) and pass the room down to Lurkenstein, who had never been seen in The Abyss before. Lurkenstein's was a complete mystery and the transition as Room Owner was an uneasy period in The Abyss but things eventually settled down and Lurkenstein was well liked before retiring as Room Owner. Infernitorn would become the last Room Owner of The Abyss who was a moderator from the old-school Global Moderating System, and it was with Infernitorn as room owner things began to truely settle down before his eventual disapearance. During these days The Abyss had it's fair share of outstanding regular users and supportive moderators. The moderators dehm and XXPOEXX were both known for being very friendly and amusing, often times being silly to the point where their attitudes became infectious. god_of_war was another moderator who loved hunting badges and didn't mind helping others do the same, people "god_of_" alts in honor of him and for a long while The Abyss had "god_of_war alt days" before his eventual departure from the room. Other users such as DarkLenalee, Granadilla40 and EMOPANDA95 ( now known as bethisapanda and an active Abyssian ) have provided stability during their times here as well, while some of the Abyssians from the time such as manofgun and dfgfhg remained as driving forces within the room into the days of the New Moderator System. The current state of The Abyss The first days in the age of the New Moderator System The new moderating system signals a new age in The Abyss. After a long period without any regular moderators EhseJaybie was asked to be a moderator for the room under the new system. He accepted, and The Abyss entered the new age. TheGoldenHammer, a moderator of the old system who was a regular of The Abyss at one point began to visit the room and has seemed to take EhseJaybie under his mentoring wing. Only time will tell what shall happen, but one thing is certain: In time, this section detailing the room's entry into the new age shall be updated. Abyssians Moderators Not much is known about this sneaky bunch, except they'll steal all your change at the first opportunity and feed it to the mod-gods, but here are some observations.. Current Mods ( Including Global Mods ) 'EhseJaybie' "It's hard to believe that such a simple game can be so challenging and complex." He's easy to impress and even easier to confuse while his interests revolving around Bushcraft, his Family/Friends, gaming, and music. He found his Moderator's M in his 2013 Easter basket and was the first mod appointed to The Abyss after the decline of the Global Moderator System. 'TheGoldenHammer' "Google the nutrition facts!" This IRL strongman is friendly and a fair yet tough moderator. He enjoys a good time and seems to have no problem with making sure others can enjoy a good time as well. Abyssian Regulars The swarm, the guys who make The Abyss The Abyss, and you'd best hope they don't steal your change. 'AnaughtyMouse' "I prefer the term escort, not whore" She's playful, social, and sometimes saucy. Her oddly effective charms are enough to make people stay for a good time. 'bethisapanda (formally EMOPANDA95)' "La de da de da <3" Beth has been a welcoming member of The Abyss since the very first day she started back in that hot summer day in July of 2008. -goes in a long detailed story of that day that The Abyss was blessed- Hah, just kidding! Anyways, she tries to get along with basically everyone, but she gets annoyed easily when people can but don't use proper grammar and spelling. <3 'Cocozz' "Feels like a cross between bubble bobble and new zealand story. Brilliant." Coco is almost indescribable. The best way to learn about him is to talk with him. 'dfgfhg' "I'm a xenophobe." A long time Abyssian with a fondness for noodles. Her passion for gaming is matched by her passion for being herself. 'Divreus' I'm a regular, too. D: :An underappreciated (at least on this wiki) regular since 2008, Divreus continues to be loyal to The Abyss even when faced with people that don't add him to wikis and confusion on how to make bold/italic text. Seriously. I press the button and nothing happens. D: 'GoldenHearted' "It is cuz she has a nice ass" The head cheerleader, attention whore, and warming smile of The Abyss. Always caught picking fights with guys, and manipulating them, but it is how she shows she cares. Much better at annoying than scaring someone off and she knows it, and is not afraid to show you. 'KiwiPieGreen' Hawt, green, sweet, tasty, British, pie. The Abyss female, yes, that's right, wimminz on teh internets, live with it >:O 'manofgun' "So much pressure... qq" Went from awesome to childish, everyone wonders what happened... And then we remembered he was never awesome. 'yazy766' was very ignored whil in the making of this :( she is a very crazy person 'mucksavage' "Top of the mornin' to ya" Described by Infernitorn as "The Abyss' Leprechaun, just cause he's Irish. (Someone find something better to say about him dammit!) 'Pacsabbath' *is ignored* A regular who was also unappreciated on this wiki and was not told about it :(. 'srm956' "I'm the Jew" "I can't think of a descriptive sentence..." 'Skipa' "A 2-3 word sentence" That one random guy who always smiles and says "Problem?" 'supersonic' "Kill ALL the things!" King of Rage, Death, Insanity, and Evil, but also kind at heart. Mess with him and he'll rip off your head, your lungs, your legs, and your..Let's not go there. He'll also devour your soul. 'Sweetheartip' "That's disgusting!" Some 14 years old girl who's scared of words that describe genitals, and such. Everyone wonders why that is.. 'TerraLucet' is in your wiki, editting it's regular pages Harvested Kink genes cultured in a secret U.S. Government lab have yielded a TerraLucet! All of the Music Nerd and God Complex of Kink, with none of the Civility, Culture, or Accent. Instead those were removed to make room for a large catalogue on Science and Philosophy. Also, he can sing. A major component of the Abyssian Counter-Nonintelligence. General idiocy around him will result in fire. 'TheKink1' Is in charge. Music nerd with a God complex. Be careful what you listen to, he will make your ears bleed with his musical knowledge and righteous tastes. Also, he thinks he's in charge, make sure you listen to him kids, or there will be blood. 'Virobyte' So I'm the robotic frenchie Android thingie who knows too much for my own good?. You would be crazy not to make friends with this French Robot. Slightly paranoic, Viro (or as some call him 'frenchy') is a dubstep loving guy, who is very friendly, and a good listener. 'Ranting' Real talk" The man, the myth, the legend. Professional trash talker. The memorable Abyssians of the past '''DarkLenalee' "Too important to give a quote." Lovable as a friend and fierce as a foe, Shay is a woman with a lot of heart. Passionate in her interests, she is able to progress in whatever she chooses. Her interest in people and games shines and often times lights up The Abyss. dehm "Ohaider! Glad to see you're finally back. :D" Former moderator, known for being very friendly and almost silly. He is now the owner of Ye Olde Pub where he gamers are encouraged to pull up a stool and play the game of their choice. dragoneye904 "Users suck sometimes. Just saying."''' Former moderator, while he was able to see the bad in users, he had a special gift allowing him to focus on a person'd good traits and find ways to compliment them on it. He's also skilled with computers. Eeeveee "Zomg I caught a mudkips" The Pokedexter, so proud of his Mudkipz. Do you liek Mudkipz? GearDeath "Shits gona happen and when its gona happen Im not gona be here." A self proclaimed "almighty ruler of death" and master of most things. god_of_war "Living in the present, learning from the past and planning for the future!" Former Moderator, known for being seriously fun and having fun while being serious. He had a passion for collecting badges like no other regular in The Abyss and eventually reached level 65, the highest Kongregate level possible. 'GoldenHearted' "It is cuz she has a nice ass." The head cheerleader, attention whore, and warming smile of The Abyss. Always caught picking fights with guys, and manipulating them, but it is how she shows she cares. Much better at annoying than scaring someone off and she knows it, and is not afraid to show you. Granadilla40 "Hatin' Jersey haters." Logs on once in a blue moon. Overall good person. Infernitorn "Tell me about it. Sup?" Former Moderator, he was willing to listen to a person's feedback more often than not and often times asked for their opinions on various things. He was also willing to confide in them from time to time and was known for being calm and collected. Invalid_User "After Monday and Tuesday, even the calendar says W T F." Former Moderator, the most influential moderator of The Abyss's past, working hard to make the room a better place and her attitude almost being what The Abyss's culture was based off of. While she may not be with us anymore she is fondly remembered by most of the Abyssians who had the chance be online during her days as a moderater and eventually room owner of the section of Kongregate she cared for more than any other of her time. XxAchillesxX "If you would make me a girraffe I would love you forever." Former moderator, was known as an all-around nice guy and was well liked by a vast majority of people in the room. These feelings stayed after he became a moderator and didn't begin to fade until taking ownership of Ocean Palace. XXPOEXX "POTATO POTATO POTATO ect…" Known for being friendly AND silly, he was able to take the edge off of many tense situations. His modding style was effective yet strange, but that made him easy to befriend. Abyss Abyss Abyss Abyss Abyss